


Uniquely Normal

by Rosetyler102



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, deamus - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetyler102/pseuds/Rosetyler102
Summary: The Thomas family considered themselves pretty normal, just your average family until their eldest son Dean's birthday and they are catapulted into a whole new world.The Fineganns had always known there would be something special about their son Seamus his mum being a witch and all their theory is proven when Seamus gets his acceptance letter on his 11th birthday .





	1. The Birthday

-Dean-

Uniquely normal was how Dean's family described him. To his mother, three sisters, step father and possible little brother or sister on the way. He was always there, reliable cheery and seemingly completely normal. But as his mum and the only dad he'd known relied on him as the oldest there was something in the way he carried himself that was just so Dean, that no one could describe but everyone was incredibly grateful for.  
When he was five, just after his little sister Scout was born, his mum was amazed at how little things just seemed to be getting done around the house, the baby being hushed calmed and rocked to sleep among many other things when no one had been in all day. Dean would fess up but his parents could never quite figure out how he did it.

Like most other boys his age, he and his Dad shared a love of soccer and were loud and proud supporters of the West Ham Football Team. Every spare minute was spent in their back yard playing kick to kick to get out of the girls hair. Some how they always managed to get the best seats at any game they went to and even meet some of the players, who turns out were friends of Dean's friends. While confused at how all these wonderful things happened to them, Hernando, Dean's dad took it all in his stride and joked about his "uniqueness" that his wife kept harping on about. It became a family joke from that point on.

It came to his eleventh birthday and the family was gathered on a picnic blanket in their back garden, surrounded by the new life of spring. He had gotten several pieces of West Ham merch as well as some Doctor Who merchandise as the family had taken up the British tradition of watching through the series from the beginning on Saturday evenings.  
All of the gifts had been opened and Dean and his little sisters were just about to start a game of hide and seek with Scout, Teagan and Emily running around in the soft grass looking for a place to hide before Dean went to find them. Just as his count down finished a beautiful tawny owl flew out of the air towards the family and landed on Lauren's head  
"Dear, I do believe there is an owl on your head." Hernando managed to choke out after getting over his initial surprise  
"You think I wouldn't notice? Can you get it off me please!" The owl sat there contently hooting as the girls came running and started laughing and pointing at the "funny bird on mummy's head" after shaking her head and trying to find some way to unseat the bird Lauren gave up.  
"Dean can you help me here as your father appears to be struck dumb" Brough out of his staring at the gorgeous bird he slowly lifted his arm in front of him and the owl hopped straight onto it attempting to rub its head in his hand and nearly falling upside down in the process, this set the girls off giggling again.  
"I like the funny birdy can we keep it?" Tea asked as innocently as only a three year old could. Hernando and Lauren laughed but Dean was staring at the envelope he had removed from the owls leg it was made of heavy parchment and addressed in emerald green ink

'Mr Dean Thomas  
Only upstairs bedroom with a window  
5 The Cherry Orchard  
Staverton Gloucestershire England'  
It was his address right down to his bedroom! He quickly opened the top as the owl hopped over to investigate Em and Teas fingers while Scout was looking through Dean's presents. His parents moved closer as he slid the letters out of the envelope  
'Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
Dear Mr Thomas,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September first, we await your owl no later than thirty first of July.  
A member of the Hogwarts staff will arrive sometime within the next week to help introduce you and your family to the magical world.  
Also the owl's name is Amanita we have been trying to re home her for a while so if you want to keep her you may. I am sure your little sisters will love her.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerves McGonagall  
Deputy headmistress'

The next page was a list of school supplies such as books, a caldron, potion ingredients, robes and the thing that made Dean's heart jump a wand.  
"Mummy?" He questioned looking towards his two clearly befuddles parents "is this a birthday joke?" Both of his parents looked at each other slowly shaking their heads. It seemed that their little boy had magic.

A week later the family was spread out around the house Dean, Tea and Emily were playing Princess' and dragon in the back yard while Scout was working on her crayon masterpiece which was actually quite impressive considering her age and her choice of utensil but it looked like art ran through the family as her older brother was an amazing artist as well. Hernando And Lauren were sitting on opposite ends of the couch legs tangled together with books in their hands and everyone was content and relaxed on a Sunday afternoon. Then there was a complicated knock on the door, Scout leaped up from her spot on the floor scattering crayons everywhere in her rush to let the visitor in.

Professor Aurora Sinistra arrived at number five The Cherry Orchard at around midday on the Sunday after the letter had been sent. The house was set at the end of a caldersac and was half hidden by a rather large hydrangea bush she walked up the concrete drive to the wooden front door and knocked several times.  
A high pitched cry of "I'll get it!" Came from within and the door was flung open by a smiling curly haired six year old who looked her up and down before shouting over her shoulder "Mum some woman who kinda looks like Auntie Joan is here!" Then pausing before turning back towards the professor on the door step and in the most polite voice she'd heard out of anyone that age graciously invited her inside the house. It was cosy and homely, it felt well lived in. The little girl who had now introduced herself as Scout had taken her by the hand and led her into the living room where the curtains and windows were open letting in the rare spring sunshine and filling the house with light.

The two adults were sitting on the couch books hastily placed on the side table suggested that they had been reading just before she came in and seeing the crayons scattered over the floor she guessed Scout was the one responsible for the colourful night sky crayon drawing on the chair opposite.  
"Good afternoon ma'm, how may we help you this fine day." Started the man pushing his glasses up his nose "my name is Hernando and this is my wife Lauren, I see you've already met Scout who has just gone to get her other siblings." Aurora smiled at the couple who still seemed slightly uneasy.  
"No need to worry to much and thank you for allowing me to visit you on this fine day. I am professor Aurora Sinistra, I teach Astronomy at Hogwarts and I'm here to talk to you about your eldest son Dean's recent acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I know this may come as a bit of a shock, knowing that our world co exists with yours but let me tell you we are not very different to one another and nothing about your son is going to change because of this."

At this point in time Scout came trotting back into the room leading Tea, Emily and dean at the back. Lauren seemed to snap out of her silence  
"Aurora, I hope it's okay to call you that" she paused trying to gauge the witches reaction before noticing her nod visibly relaxing and continuing on. "This is Scout whom you've already met she's six then this" pointing to a little girl who looked around four years old "is Emily and this little ragamuffin here is Teagan or Tea as we all call her." They all smiled at the professor and she smiled back. There was a moment of silence just as Hernando was about to offer to make tea there was a slight thud and an indignant hoot. Dean chuckled "she never sees the glass door even though there is an open window right next to it she always try's the door" he shook his head in a joking fashion before turning to open the door the tawny owl fluffed her feathers indignantly before seeming to glare at the glass door and settling on Dean's shoulder. Aurora smiled  
"I'm glad Amanita has found a good home, she never really fitted in with the other postage owls at Hogwarts." Dean looked at her, 'its real?' He thought 'this isn't some kind of elaborate joke?' He shook himself out of his thoughts just as his mum asked the girls to go and play in Em and Tea's shared bedroom. They trooped out of the room and Dean turned back in as his dad came in with a tray of tea.  
"So this isn't a joke planned by one of my friends?" He questioned and the professor chuckled shaking her head and taking a sip of her tea before starting to explain.

All in all the visit took over three hours and Aurora ended up staying for dinner much to the delight of the three younger girls who seemed to have fallen in love with her and her stick that was holstered to her belt. They were given the address for the shops in London and told to ask the bar tender how to get in, as well as being given a ticket for the Hogwarts express on platform 9 and 3/4 which made Dean's parents laugh saying they had been there many times and never seen such a platform. But a weekend was planned so the shopping could be done as slowly as needed and Dean went to be thst night more excited than he had ever been in his life.


	2. The Finnegans

-Seamus-

Seamus had been waiting for his Hogwarts letter ever since he accidentally set the cats tail on fire when he was two and a half. So when it arrived upon on his eleventh birthday there was much celebration in the Finnegan household.

The trip to Diagon alley was planned over a weekend as they would have to drive from Portarlington to London. Seamus couldn't sleep for excitement in the nights leading up to the trip, this would also be the first time his dad had been to Diagon Alley despite knowing about his wife being a witch for the last fifteen years of their marriage. The sun rose bright and early as the family of three hopped in the car bound for London with their suitcases, prepared for a long weekend of shopping and learning about the world that two of them were entering that year.

Seamus was almost bored to death after the innumerablely long drive, finally stepping stiffly out of the car and trying to work some feeling back into his legs. They could have flooed but his mother was insistent on travelling as non magical people do and making sure they stay in touch with both the Muggle and Wizarding sides to their lives. They walked through the streets of London's shopping district before coming to a shabby looking pub with the peeling sign reading 'The Leaky Caldron'. Funnily the rest of the population seemed to scan right over the pub looking from the record store on the right to the coffee store on the left.  
"Come along you two" his mam beckoned "it may not seem like much but ye'll be surprised." Both males shook their heads and followed the over enthusiastic Irish witch into the dingy pub.

  
"Hey mam, why'd we stop comin' here again? Cause I distinctly remember comin' here when I was a wee one" his mother chuckled  
"We stopped coming when you started having random outbursts of setting things on fire and nearly burnt down Magical Menagerie when you got to excited about the "wee cute mousies" she put air quotes around the last few words and Seamus groaned burying his head in his hands.  
"Ah yes I do seem to remember your particular flair for pyrotechnics that Ye haven't quite grown out of" smiled his dad "good for St Pats but not much for every day." Seamus looked away pretending not to know who his parents were before being dragged along to a wall at the back of the building. 

His mam took out her wand and tapped the first brick to the left above the dustbins. Watching with awe as the bricks shifted and reformed revealing  a street that seemed filled with magic and life. Store displays danced and the street was filled with light, chatter and children around his age and older coming in and out of the many stores along the street. Everything was painted in bright colours catching his attention and drawing him away from his parents to stare at moving displays or glittering advertisements. People filled the street and several times he nearly got lost, dragged away in the current of people.

  
"Come on Seamus, keep up" called his dad as they started walking up the street towards the huge white building that looked like it should be a royal palace. Painted pearly white with all the decoration you could think of. He quickly hurried to catch up to his parents. They passed the security goblins before entering a huge hall. The floor was marble and the clerks desks made of a rich coloured wood. The Finnegan family headed for a free clerk that was next to a boy with dark skin and his mother who looked to be exchanging muggle money for Galleons, sickles and knuts.  


"Alright mate" Seamus greeted the boy, he nodded looking bashful before Seamus continued, "me names Seamus" the boy smiled and replied  
"My names Dean" the two shook hands "first year at Hogwarts I'm guessing?" Dean smiled "yeah, big shock to my parents honestly I think they wanted me to be a doctor or a lawyer" they both chuckled and Seamus was for once grateful for his half muggle upbringing. Dean looked like he was about to say something else but Seamus' mother called out for him to follow her "One second Ma," he called back at her "what were Ye gonna say mate?" Dean shook his head "doesn't matter, see you on the first" they waved their goodbyes and the two headed off leaving the boy to the back of his mind as he and his parents walked out of the bank and down the street.  


"Alright I'll go and get your books" said his mam "and you two head on down to Olivander's then we'll get everything else we need." She hugged both of them and was off before they could say a word. Seamus looked around a little nervously before his Dad called out and they walked down the street.  
"I know I'm not the best with this Seamus, but I hope Ye know I'm trying me best" his Dad stuttered nearly running into a witch with long purple hair and robes that people kept tripping over. Seamus smiled

  
"I know ye're soin your best and I definitely appreciate that, we'be both been thrown pretty much into the deep end here." They both chuckled and looked up to find themselves in front of one of the shabbier shops within the street. The peeling gold letters over the door read 'Ollivander's makers of fine wands since 382 BC.' A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion on the window and the door made a slight tingling noise as they entered. A man who looked as old and shabby as his shop appeared behind the counter.  
"Ah, hello there how are you both doing today?" Asked the man in a voice that sounded way too young for his years.  
"Okay thanks, a wee bit nervous but getting more comfortable, how're going today sir," Seamus answered and the man smiled  
"An Irish man eh? Don't get many here they tend to go to Varitas' in Dublin but I'm glad to meet you. What might your name be?" The man called wandering off into the stacks of shelves lined with narrow rectangular boxes  


"Er, Seamus Finnegan sir." Seamus called back watching as the man returned with several boxes under his arms.  
"Ah yes, I remember when your mother first came in for her wand, wonderful woman with a sweet heart and strong beliefs."  
"I think we can easily say stubborn." Interjected Seamus' father, all three laughed.

  
"Try this one why don't you" Ollivander suggested taking the cover off the box closest to Seamus. He took the box lifting out the jet black wand inside it. "Yew, 10 inches and a core of unicorn hair slightly springy, good for charms." Seamus picked the wand up unsure of what to do next. " Well go on give it a flick" Olivander prompted Seamus did so and the chair that his Dad had just been about to sit in flew out from his grasp and into the wall losing one of its legs. "Nope" stated Ollivander handing him the next wand, "13 inches, cherry wood and a dragon heart strung core, give it a swirl." Seamus did so and a painfully high pitched ringing emitted from the wand. "Drop it, no again a slightly tricky customer" Ollivander smiled. Seamus was confused how in any way that could be a food thing but before he could ask Olivander was back. "I think this will be the one," he said handing it over. It was a light coloured wand with a black line spiraling down the handle section. "Oak and ebony 12 inches and a Phoenix feather core, definitely one of our more unusual combinations but let's try it." Seamus lifted the wand and gently swished it, golden sparks appeared from the end and a warm sensation ran up his arm he smiled. 

Olivander did too "well, we found one this is one of the first wands I ever made and it has never been able to find a person, these two kinds of wood mix strength and flexibility into one while the Phoenix feather core shows you are pure of heart and will to do the best for everyone. This is a wonderful match and as I'm sure you saw, the wand chooses the wizard." He held his hand out and Seamus shook it before paying the thirteen galleons for the wand and walking out with it in the box. They met his Mam out side the ice cream parlor and started walking down the street.

  
"Since you took so long in there I got yer books, potion ingredients and robes. All we gotta do now is go to Magical Menagerie without you setting something on fire and get you a pet." She smiled talking a million miles an hour, the two boys smiled at each other before following her down towards the brightly painted shop. They ended up getting a jet black fluffy kitten with eyes like a galaxy, named him Luaithre and headed back towards the wall that had formed their entrance, which from this side looked like a old wooden door and headed backward through the streets of London towards the car park. 

But as they drove back to the hotel and he thought back on his day, the boy from Gringotts, Dean, popped back into his mind and he regretted not talking to the obviously muggle born boy more. Maybe he could have helped him find his way or even offered to save him a seat on the train, but what was done was done and he just had to hope he could find him again when school started. All of a sudden he felt very alone, being the only child in the neighbourhood with magic was tough. Whilst he had plenty of friends he had no one he could really talk to about magic apart from his mother who was at work a lot and though his father tried he really couldn't relate. He couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts, and to see Dean again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about trying to write an Irish accent it's hard.  
> Also Luaithre means; From fire in Gaelic


	3. Kings Cross Station

-Dean-

The morning of September 1st drew bright and cold, the sun making patterns through the hydrangea bush as Dean struggled to move his wooden trunk into the boot of the car.   
"Mum, dad come on we have to get going!" He yelled back through the open door "also I need help I can't lift this" his dad came to the door smiling and took one side of the trunk as Lauren stumbled out of the door with the three girls clinging to her legs and baby Sammy curling his fingers through her hair as she struggled to the car.   
"Are you two going to stand there or are you going to help me" she spluttered almost falling on her face as Hernando rushed to help her whilst Dean laughed on the side lines shutting the boot. He watched as they managed to detach Scout and Em but area stayed firmly koala cuddling her mothers leg until Dean tickled her so much she had to let go.

Ten minutes later, after baby had been settled in and all the girls were sitting comfortably they were finally off. Deans mind drifted from the conversations of his sibling and parents  beginning to day dream about the new life that awaited him at Hogwarts. Would it be like the horror stories of boarding schools he'd heard of in story books? Would there be mean teachers, curfew and houses? Questions raced through his mind as they got closer and closer to Kings Cross.   
"Hey Dean?" His mother called back from the front seat "what's up honey? You look stressed." Dean cracked a small smile.  
"Little bit, but excited too. I'm going to miss all of you so much" his whole family awed and baby Sammy giggled   
"We'll miss you too buddy" replied Hernando trying to direct his voice back towards Dean while keeping his eyes on the road.   
"Careful dear" came Lauren's slightly panicked voice as they came to a stop light with traffic careening through from the other way. Just as they pulled up Dean blinked and the light turned green. As the car began to move again Em glanced towards him, he winked and she giggled. 

Soon enough the grand building revealed itself accompanied by Emily's screech of   
"WE'RE HERE!" Everyone hopped out of the car, Dean's parents attempting to carry all of his stuff whilst Emily Scout and Teagan ran off to attempt to find a luggage trolley.   
"Found one! found one! found one!" The high pitches voices accompanied the trundling shudder of metal against concrete as the girls slammed the trolley into the lip of the path. There came a small Oops as Sammy was startled by the noise and started to sob but all of the luggage was soon loaded, including a rather ticked off Aminita, and the family headed into the station.   
"Aurora said between platforms nine and ten didn't she?"   
"There doesn't seem to be a platform that exists between the two perhaps she wasn't sure which one" his parents commented back and forth as they descended towards the platforms. The struggle going back and forth and beginning to grate on Dean's ears.   
"Agh, stop arguing you two I'll just go ask." Dean snapped and walked off towards the nearest conductor. "Excuse me ma'm? Would you be able to point me in the direction of platform 9 3/4?" She gave him a weird look before muttering "why so many weird kids with that question today?" Then shaking her self plastering on a smile stated "Im not sure what you're talking about I'm sorry but platforms nine and ten are just over the tracks okay?" She smiled again patted Dean on the shoulder and turned to help some other customers.  
Dean shook his head feeling slightly patronised and even more stressed it was around ten fifteen and he wanted to have time to try and figure out how things worked. But with the luck he was having he wasn't sure he would even make the train in time. He slowly started heading back towards his parents to tell them the bad news when a slightly familiar voice echoed around him as an Irish boy accidentally knocked into him nearly sending all of his luggage flying.   
"Oh sweet Christ, are ye okay? I did'n see ya there sorry!" Dean smiled waving off the apology.  
"It's okay Seamus, accidents happen" Seamus' face lit up as soon as he said his name.  
"Dean mate, I recognised ya as soon as I realised who I'd bowled over! It's good to see ya," both boys shook hands.   
"Do you know how to get on to the platform? My family and I can't find it and they're getting a little worried." Seamus smiled throwing his arm around Dean's shoulder   
"Well buddy" he started attempting a New Yorker accent "we here are professional" he began to drag him off into the crowds.   
"Wait I gotta grab my family, I'll be right back." Dean quickly ran off into the sea of people searching for his family in the ever growing crowds. Luckily his sisters found him before he could get to lost and his parents came soon after that. They quickly wound their way back towards platform nine and ten, the Finnegan family were standing pretty much where Dean had left Seamus except on this side of the tracks. " Mum Dad, this is Seamus he's the guy I met in Gringotts when we went shopping that time." Both set of parents smiled and shook hands as introductions for both families were made and as a group they headed across the platform.  
"Hey Seamus, why are we heading for a brick wall?" Dean questioned pointing  towards what seemed to be their destination. Mrs Finnegan chuckled  
"We ain't heading for the wall laddie, that be a barrier, a disguise for the entrance if ya will." She paused gesturing for them all to stop "all ya gotta do is head straight for the wall. Don' take any second chances or wee doubts just head straight for it." She beckoned her husband forwards "Art 'nd I'll show ya how it's done." She turned on her heel dragging her somewhat unwilling looking husband behind her heading at a steady march towards what still looked like a solid wall, but in a blink and you'll miss it moment suddenly they weren't there.  
"Come on now Dean let's go next shall we?" Dean's siblings quickly jumped around his ankles begging him to take them with him. He chuckled   
"Can these ragamuffins come to" Seamus scoffed a quick yes secretly glad to spend some time with younger kids as he craved siblings. Together they headed towards the wall.  
"You first laddie, you're the newbie here" Dean rolled his eyes but got in position at the edge of the wall and with siblings holding onto his legs shoulders and sitting on top of his trunk they aimed for the brick and braced for an impact that never came.   
"Dean! Look at the train! Screamed Scout. Dean chuckled as Seamus came through the barrier and Emily and Tea headed for his legs. His parents came through a few moments after the rest of their family with baby Sammy cooing and reaching to play with the steam coming from the train. The Finnegan family quickly found them again and started to chat as the two boys found where to stow their luggage and animals, needless to say Aminita did not feel very appreciated at that moment Dean promised he would make up for it later. 

The families and boys chatted and got to know each other until the whistle was blown for all students to board the train. Tearful goodbyes, bone crushing hugs and promises to write were exchanged as the two boys ran for the last open door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh,  
> To think I literally posted this barely three weeks ago and it's already at 170 reads this is insane thank you all so so much and I hope you are enjoying please don't forget comments and kudos are amazing and I am always ecstatic when I see a little notification. Thank you all so so much again and I really hope yuh are enjoying.


	4. The Hogwarts Express

-Seamus-

Dean and Seamus trailed down the corridor peering through the glass doors of each compartment looking for some free space. Finally, at the end of the carriage, they found a miraculously empty compartment. They both scurried in closed the door and settled in for the long journey ahead. 

"So, how did you find out you were a wizard?" Dean questioned, Seamus shuffled feeling slightly awkward about his unorthodox introduction to magic.   
"imayhavesetthecatstailonfirewheniwastwo" when Dean gave him a questioning look he sighed before explaining more slowly "I may have set the cat's tail on fire when I was two." Dean stared for a moment wide eyed before snorting and bursting out laughing.   
"how, how did you accidentally set a cat on fire?" Seamus just shrugged   
"Well it certainly wasn't the end of the pyrotechnics, my parents say I have quite the flair." Dean rolled his eyes at the terrible pun his chuckles fading into a wide smile. Soon after silence had descended there was a knock at the compartment door. 

"Come in" called Dean, the door slid open revealing two people   
"Bore da, do you mind if we join you? Everywhere else is full." Came a soft welsh accent both Dean and Seamus nodded their welcome and both of them came and sat down. "Thanks for letting us in, I'm Hannah Abbot she/her." This was the girl with the welsh accent Both boys shook her hand in welcome.  
"Hey there, I'm Ernie McMillian they/them." A soft Scottish accent accompanied his as the boys introduced themselves.  
"Does anyone else feel like that was some awkward class icebreaker or was that just me." Dean quipped as everyone smiled. They all settled in.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" a wavering voice came from the corridor. Seamus sprung up and opened the door.  
"I'll have three boxes of every flavour beans and four cauldron cakes please." The lady smiled and took his offered coins exchanging the food in return the others got what they wanted and they listed their orders. The sound of the trolley  rattling down the corridor formed the sound track to seamus' next words.  
"So since we'll be sittin' here for the better part of the day, how 'bout we do the bots bean challenge?" Ernie and Hannah smiled slightly uncertainly while Dean looked confused. Seamus smiled "basically you grab a bean and if you can guess the flavour correctly you don't have to do a forfeit." Though still uncertain none could think of a better thing to pass the time and so the game began. Seamus grabbed a greenish colour guessing for pear popped it in his mouth and spat it out suddenly.   
"Eugh, grass" he shuddered the other three quickly huddled thinking up his punishment,   
"We have decided" Ernie declared "that as your punishment you must dance a jig whilst singing the Irish national anthem at the top of your lungs" Seamus rolled his eyes  
"Couldn't play to stereotypes any more could ya." The other three just grinned maniacally and Seamus signed before starting to jig quite gracefully and shout singing 

"Sinne Fianna Fáil,[fn 1]  
atá faoi[fn 2] gheall ag Éirinn,  
Buíon dár slua  
thar toinn do ráinig chugainn,  
Faoi mhóid bheith saor  
Seantír ár sinsear feasta,  
Ní fhágfar faoin tíorán ná faoin tráill.  
Anocht a théam sa bhearna baoil,  
Le gean ar Ghaeil, chun báis nó saoil,[fn 3]  
Le gunna scréach faoi lámhach na bpiléar,  
Seo libh canaídh amhrán na bhfiann" 

he finished a little red faced from exertion to the quiet applause of the others in the compartment   
"Let's just say, we now know you don't do things half assed. I'm very impressed" Hannah commented and they all laughed 

After an hour of disgusting and delicious flavours and hilarious forfeitures the four had become firm friends. As the laughter subsided after Dean had to attempt to do an interpretative dance of the miracle of childbirth there came a timid knock at the door.  
"Come in!" called Hannah, the door slid open to reveal a timid looking boy with a round face and a toad sitting in the palm of his hand.   
"Er hi there, I was- I was just wondering if, if there was any room in this comp-compartment?" He stuttered   
Of course there is, come in and pull up a seat mate" Dean called. The boy smiled his thanks before stepping in and sitting down near the door next to Ernie,  
"I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom" he introduced the others nodded their welcome.  
"Well Neville welcome to the club, would you like to join our stupid little game?" Hannah questioned Neville looked slightly nervous but agreed. As it turned out despite his nervous appearance he was the best guessed and the most creative with fortitudes he quickly became very fast friends with the others.

They'd lost track of time when Neville noticed his toad Trevor had disappeared and rushed off to find him, the others settled down in a companionable silence.   
"So what's the deal with the houses?" Dean questioned Ernie immediately jumped in to explain.   
"Well at Hogwarts there are four houses and we're sorted by some kind of test that no one tells us about, I mean my older sister says it hurts a lot, but anyway the houses are based on traits that are most integral to your personality. Gryffindors hold bravery and chivalry highest, Hufflepuffs hold kindness and loyalty close, Slytherin are ambitious and cunning and Ravenclaw are knowledgeable and value learning." At this point Hannah butted in,   
"There's a bunch of other stuff that goes along with each house but that's kind of the basis of it." Dean smiled before thinking of the test that Ernie had mentioned and his smile turned to more of a grimace.  
"Yikes I hope the test isn't anything to do with magic I don't know anything." The others exchanged worried looks.   
"I wouldn't worry to much laddie none of us really know much, so don't worry we're all in the same boat." Proclaimed Ernie they went quiet before Seamus suggested they should change into their robes. Dean rejoiced about being able to wear whatever he wanted under his robes and not having to wear horrible black school shoes.

Soon after it began to get dark and Neville returned looking rather forlorn.  
"I didn't find him, shit my uncle Alfie is going to kill me."   
"Ah don't worry, too much he'll turn up, I'll make sure of it." Hannah proclaimed making Neville look a little less down than before. 

Soon talk was back to the possibility of the house test could be and weighing the pros and cons of each house from what each of them had heard. Slowly the train came to a stop, the five saw other students collecting their things and heading for the doors. They followed suit and shuffling  towards the doors that would mark the entera ce to the next chapter of their lives.


	5. Welcome To Hogwarts

-Dean-

They stepped out into the night shivering against the autumn chill.

"Firs' years firs' years over here!" The call came from the largest man Dean had ever seen. He was as tall as a giant with hands the size of dustbin lids holding a lantern triple the size of a regular one. His face was hidden behind a bushy beard and his hair was matted and long but his actions were gentle and his eyes were kind. "C'mon follow me mind your step now, firs' years follow me!" They shuffled down a narrow slippery path in the half darkness, the light from the giant lantern only stretching so far.  
"Where's he takin us you reckon?" Ernie's Scottish accent cut through the silence covering Neville's quiet sniffles as he tried his best to stay upright without slipping over.  
"I dunno but we had better get there quickly I'm bloody freezing" Hannah shivered. Dean dropped back a few people to walk next to Neville  
"He'll be alright, I promise you we will find him even if it means we have to miss the first term of school." Neville chuckled a little they walked in silence for a while.  
"It's just that my uncle got him for me after he dropped me out a window and discovered I had magic when I managed to bounce down the path. No one believed I actually did they all thought I was a squib." He smiled before his face dropped again, Dean put his arm around him as they continued along the path.  
"You'll get your firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec." The giant called out "just round this bend here." The crowd oohed and eagerly picked up their pace, making their way toward the lake. The path they had been following suddenly opened out onto the bank of the lake, a collection of wooden rowing boats moored to the bank. The most magnificent castle Dean had ever seen sat atop a mountain its windows shimmering in the starry night its many towers and turrets silhouetted against the sky.  
"No more than four to a boat" the giant called out, pointing to the rowboats.

"Now how are we supposed to get across the lake without any oars?" Dean questioned hopping into a boat with Seamus Ernie and Neville they shrugged.  
"Everyone ready?" Asked the giant, but without waiting for a response commanded the boats "forward!" They started gliding across the lake at a gentle pace heading towards the castle on the hill.  
"How are they moving?" Questioned Dean the rest of the boys shrugged and he chalked it up to being a mystery just like the barrier at 9 3/4.he turned his eyes to their destination as the boats moved along rocking slightly in the wake of the other boats.   
There was a movement in the water and he swore he saw a tentacle wave at him from the darkness of the water, but before he could ask anyone the giant called out  
"Watch your heads!" As they ducked through a curtain of ivy into a cave with a small stone landing in front of a plain wooden door. Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Ernie quickly hopped out of their boat and found Hannah who was standing talking to another girl.  
"Oi there," the giant called out pointing in Neville's direction who looked terrified "this your toad?" 

 

"Trevor!" Neville answered with delight taking the toad and putting him in the pocket of his robe. The giant smiled and the group turned back to each other.   
"Everyone, this is Grace" they all smiled their hellos introducing themselves. They were startled by a knocking sound as the giant started knocking on a massive wooden door three times. There was a moment's pause before a severe-looking woman with her hair tied in the tightest bun Dean had ever seen and her robes in perfect order opened the door and addressed their guide.   
"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here." The giant, Hagrid, smiled his agreement and stepped back. "Good evening and welcome to Hogwarts, if you'll follow me." She turned and lead them through the door, after a dark walk up a steep staircase they emerged into a room that could fit Dean's house two times over. They stopped in front of four large hourglasses each one filled with a set amount of either rubies, sapphires, emeralds or yellow diamonds. The woman suddenly stopped causing several people to bump into each other. She turned addressing the students in front of her. "My name is Professor McGonagall, these are the house hourglasses, they measure each of the houses points throughout the year, follow me." She leads them through the hall past a set of impressive  wooden door where muffled voices could be heard. They continued to a small chamber off to the side where McGonagall instructed them all to wait. 

"What's going on?" Someone called out before there was a shriek and a dozen figures that could only be described as ghosts cruised through the wall. Thankfully their group avoided any spiritual interactions. Though it caused a gap in the crowd revealing an interaction between a boy with glasses and a boy with hair so blond it was almost white.  
"No way... No way!" Exclaimed Seamus   
"what?" Dean questioned looking around, nothing but the ghosts caught his attention.  
"That's Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. The boy who lived and the son of a Death Eater." This came from Grace who up until this point hadn't really spoken. Dean tried to get her to explain more so he changed the subject.    
"So Grace, where are you from?" Questioned Dean she paused sensing if she was trying to get more information but decided it was a safe question.

 

"Well, I'm originally from Australia but moved to London when I was three so I guess you'd say I was English." There was a pause and Dean could tell Seamus was about to say something. "Don't you dare ask me to say anything stereotypically Australian or I will cut your throat." No one was sure whether to laugh or be terrified. Thankfully the tension was cut when McGonagall reentered the room.   
"The start of term banquet will begin shortly but before you take your seats in the Great Hall you'll be sorted into your houses." Ernie nudged Dean a mischevious gleam in his eyes. "The sorting is a very important ceremony" continued the Professor " while you're here you will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitories and spend free time in your house common rooms. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While at Hogwarts your triumphs will win you house points while any rule-breaking will lose them." Dean nudged Ernie at this point and they stuck their tongue out in retaliation. "At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The sorting ceremony will take place in a  few moments so I suggest you all smarten yourselves up while you're waiting." Her eyes lingered over Neville's mis-fastened cloak a ginger boy with dirt on his nose and the boy wearing glasses with insanely messy black hair. "If you all would like to follow me" there was a noise of shuffling and quiet conversations as they trooped out of the room and into the hall.

They followed with fear and excitement in their hearts into a room even more huge than the original hall. It seemed to be the size of a Quidditch pitch the ceiling seemed to not exist and open to the heavens a dark midnight blue scattered with millions of stars. The room itself was lit with hundreds of candles suspended in midair.  
"That's not really the ceiling its bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in Hogwarts a History." Seamus heard a curly haired buck teethed girl say as they continued down the middle of the hall between four tables, each stretching from one end of the hall to another each table filled with students wearing a different coloured tie and pointed hats. They were heading towards a long table lined horizontally across the front of the hall. Sitting on the very end was their guide Hagrid he noticed the children looking and gave them a smile and a wink. In the middle of the table was a man with the longest beard Dean had ever seen who looked very similar to Gandalf. He and his dad were both massive Hobbit and LOTR fans. He made a mental note to write to his dad with a photo of the headmaster, it would certainly entertain him. As they reached the front of the hall they saw a stool with the most ragged patched and dirty looking pointed hat sitting on it. Everyone seemed to be staring and just as all focus turned to the hat a rip in the brim opened and it began to sing

"Oh, you may not think I’m pretty,  
But don’t judge on what you see,  
I’ll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I’m the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There’s nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can’t see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You’ll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don’t be afraid!  
And don’t get in a flap!  
You’re in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I’m a Thinking Cap!"

The hall burst into applause as the hat bowed its point to each table then went back to its still self.  
"Thank god we only have to try on a bloody hat!" Exclaimed Seamus. Mcgonagall stepped up to the stool and unrolled a scroll.  
"Oh god" Dean heard a welsh accent in his ear "I hope they don't do this in alphabetical order. I'm always bloody first." He put an arm around Hannah's shoulder in comfort as Mcgonagall cleared her throat and read out the first name.  
"Abbot, Hannah" Dean felt her deflate next to him as she sighed and headed up to the stool. There was a slight pause then the hat yelled out  
"Hufflepuff!" Hannah's face lit up as she walked towards the cheering house with the yellow ties.  
"One down half a million to go" joked Seamus, Dean sighed in acceptance.  
"Bones, Susan" went to Hufflepuff  
"Boot, Terry" went to Ravenclaw the house with blue ties clapped enthusiastically but politely.  
"Brown, Lavender" became the first Gryffindor. The house with red ties clapped wildly and enthusiastically.  
'They look like fun' Dean thought as the amount of students began to shrink more and more towards his name.  
"Bullstrode, Millicent" became the first Slytherin. The house with the green ties looked rather intimidating but Dean had a feeling that it was a facade or a coping mechanism though he wasn't quite sure what from. Dean suddenly felt a spike of anxiety, what if this was all a mistake and he'd go up to the stool and just sit there for ages until someone told him there had been a mistake and he'd have to go back home and forget about all of this. He breathed deeply to quell his rising panic as more and more names were called out. He started to notice that with some students the decision would be fast and with others it would take quite a long time to decide. He pondered this for a little while longer until he heard a name he recognized.  
"Finnegan, Seamus" the Irish man sighed next to him and Dean gave his hand a quick squeeze of encouragement as he headed up towards the hat.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
-Seamus-

Had Dean just squeezed his hand? He was blushing as he headed up towards the hat. It fell over his eyes and a voice that sounded eternally old and also kind of like his old school principle filled his ears.  
"Ah what do we have here? An Irish man eh?" Seamus internally sighed as he thought about the words he would love to say to every person who has commented on his accent. The hat laughed in his ears "Don't worry I'm not going to make any potato jokes but thank you for that slew of expletives, been a while since I've met an eleven year old who shared my taste in language." Seamus smiled as the hat started to mutter. "Now where to put you... Slytherin no definitely not,, Ravenclaw no...HUfflepuff possibly but i feel the best fit for you would be..." the hat paused before announcing to the entire hall "GRYFFINDOR!" The house with the red ties exploded with cheers again. Seamus moved to get up and only just caught the last sentence the hat said to him. "By the way I completely agree on the attractiveness of that young lad." Seamus blushed again moving off towards the table giving his friends a thumbs up as he passed.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
-Dean-

After Seamus had sat down Dean had full and ample time to evaluate just how stupid he had just been. He came out of his reviere when he heard the next name he was listerning for  
"Howell, Grace" Dean watched as she adjusted herself and walked up to the sorting hat with a confidence he envied. The hat was placed in her head and sat there for about two and a half minutes. As the tension in the room escalated nervous chatter began to break out until suddenly.”Slytherin!” Shouted the hat, the table on the far left cheered and Hannah smiled and gracefully went to join her housemates.

Neville was the next person he payed attention to, the hat took almost five minutes to place him. McGonagall almost moved in to take the hat away but it yelled out “Gryffindor!” Neville ran off towards the cheering table completely forgetting about the hat still on his head. He jogged back guiltily handing it over to Mcgonagall.

”Lovelock, Lenore” was the next name called, she was placed in Hufflepuff. 

“McDonald, Isobel” went to Ravenclaw and Earnie was up next. They were pale and looked like they might faint. 

“Hey, Earnie it’s okay you’ll be brilliant.” Reassured Dean as their name was called out.

”Hufflepuff!” Declared the hat and Earnie breathed a sigh on relief as they went over to join Hannah. 

_Then there was one_  though Dean as names began to stream by. No reactions were as ridiculous and excited as for Potter, Harry, Gryffindor, or declared as fast as “Malfoy, Draco” , Slytherin, but some were mildly interesting. Then it got dangerously close to the T’s. _oh god this is the rest of my school life right in this moment_ he thought. Then his name was called 

“Thomas, Dean” he took a large breath and stepped up to the hat. The last thing he saw before it fell over his eyes was Seamus’ smiling thumbs up and then darkness.

”well we’ll well what do we have here?” And ancient voice spoke into his ear, “how are you doing tonight my fine fellow?” Dean shrugged 

“nervous if I’m honest” he replied in his head and surprising oh the hat heard him. 

“Yes, many people are surprised that I can read their minds, but this is not our main concern. So Dean, where do you belong?” The hat paused and seemed to be thinking before muttering “brain of a Ravenclaw but not quite the dedication, kindness and nature of a Hufflepuff but can easily get smothered with too much attention, ambition of a Slytherin but not quite the sly nature. I think the best fit for you would be” there was a pause as the hat seemed to think about something “kept an an eye on that Finnegan lad he may be attractive but watch his temper ey? I like you so take my advice alright son?” Dean nodded then the final result was announced to the room “Gryffindor!” He took the hat off his head handed it to McGonagall and walked over to where Seamus was cheering enthusiastically.

”Fricking brilliant mate” he said patting Seamus on the back. 

“Welcome to Hogwarts” said a rather pompous looking older student Dean nodded his thanks and turned his attention back to the sorting. Soon it was complete and all eyes turned to the golden plates payed out in front of them. The man with the long beard chuckled and walked up to the podium in front of the teachers desk. 

“Good evening students old and new, I know you are all hungry and so I’ll just say a few words and they are, nitwit, blubber, oddment tweak. Thank you very much” the hall burst into applause.

”What’s up with him?” Dean wondered aloud the older student from before answered the question.

”Old Dumbledore, he’s a bit of a nutter. I’m Percy Weasley by the way, Gryffindor prefect.” Both Dean and Seamus shook his hand and started conversation with the people around them.

The boy with the glasses from before introduced himself as Harry Potter and Dean swore Seamus nearly fainted. Ron and Hermione introduced themselves as well.  
"So, how about everyone's families?" Asked Ron asked. Seamus jumped in 

"I'm a half 'n' half, me dad's a Muggle, Mam's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock when he found out." He said the last words so fast no one was really able to understand they all smiled and laughed anyway.

"What about you Dean?"Asked Hermione

"Muggle, didn't find out until this year." She smiled a familiar smile. Ron declared he was a "pureblood" putting air quotes around the words saying he hated the prejudice that most people of his status had. The conversation turned down when it got to Harry and thankfully the ghost from before stepped in to break the silence.

"Gosh that looks good." He commented gazing at the food sadly. Dean frowned at him. “Can’t you?” The ghost finished for him. “Haven’t eaten in nearly four hundred years, I don’t need to of course but one does miss it.” He smiled sadly “I don’t believe I’ve introduced myself,” he paused buildings up a pompous tone “ my name is Sir Nick” at this point Seamus cut him off.

"Hang on," he burst in "you're Nearly-Headless Nick!" Sir Nick looked a little disappointed “Yes but I would prefer to be called Sir Nick if that’s alright with you” Dean quickly answered for his friend with a hurried nod. The conversation drifted on as Sir Nick drifted away to meet the other new students. The chatter soon turned to families.

“I’m a half and half, dads a muggle mam’s a witch.” He paused and took a breath “bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out.” The last sentence was so rushed they struggled to hear what had been said but they all laughed.

“Dean?” Questioned Ron the red headed friend of Harry that Seamus had pointed out before.

“I’m what you guys call a muggle. I only found out earlier this year.” Hermione, the girl whom had helped Neville look for Trevor on the train nodded her understanding before saying that her situation was incredibly similar. Harry seemed to want to glaze over his story, which was understandable and Ron stated that both of his parents were magical. Avoiding the word pure blood that Dean had heard a snobby blond haired kid say earlier with a sickly amount of pride in his voice.

Soon dinner had come to an end Dumbledore had made his final speech and sent them off with their prefects and it was time to spend their first night at Hogwarts. Percy called for them to follow him and they made their way out of the Great Hall.

“Seamus, Seamus look!” Dean exclaimed in surprise as they began ascending the first stair case. “The portraits are bloody moving!” Seamus seemed to be too tired and full to give any full attention to Dean’s excitement and so Dean stared in wonder for a while until Mevilee nearly bumped into him and they shared their enthusiasm for a world they never thought they could enter.

Percy lead them through passageways hidden by tapersties and ones that looked like walls up and around and sometimes through balconies and walkways until eventually they reached a portrait of a plump lady in an extravagant pink ball gown.

“Password?” She enquired regally.

“Caput Draconis” Percy quoted sounding as is he had been rehearsing all of the holidays. The woman nodded her approval and her portrait swung forward to reveal a room that appeared to sit within one of the towers. There was a ginormous fireplace to one side surrounded by squashy red armchairs. Percy lead them toward two stair cases that went into the walls before appearing to spiral their way upwards.

“Boys dormitories are to the left and girls are to the right. Keep going up until you’ve reached the top. Your things have already been brought up and I hope you find yourselves comfortable. Welcome to Hogwarts and more especially congratulations on making it into Gryffindor.” He smiled and urged them towards the stairs.

They seemed to go on forever but eventually they found the door with their names on it. Seamus actually woke up enough to show his excitement about sharing a room with “THE HARTY POTTER DEAN DON’T YOU GET IT” Dean didn’t but he didn’t push it. The boys all settled in said their good nights and pulled the curtains on their beds shut. Tomorrow was going to be the biggest day of their lives.


End file.
